The purpose of this investigation is to study patients with various types of lipodystrophies and their family members, to determine the mode(s) of inheritance and to identify lipodystrophy-related candidate genes. Furthermore, the study will determine the natural course of the disease in patients with lipodystrophies through clinical and laboratory investigations.